An electronic storage device, such as a static random access memory (SRAM) device, is typically a monolithic device having both control and memory array circuitry. The control circuitry typically controls access to the memory array circuitry, and the overall state of the electronic storage device. That is, the control circuitry typically controls the manner in which data is written to and read from the memory array circuitry, and the state of operation of the electronic storage device. As a consequence, the control circuitry also typically controls the amount of power that is consumed by the electronic storage device. For example, when data is not being written to or read from the memory array circuitry, the control circuitry is typically not accessing the memory array circuitry and the control circuitry typically places the electronic storage device in an inactive state wherein only a minimal amount of power is consumed. However, when data is either written to or read from the memory array circuitry, the control circuitry is typically accessing the memory array circuitry and the control circuitry typically places the electronic storage device in an active state wherein significantly more power is consumed.
Despite the power savings that occur when the memory array circuitry is not being accessed and the electronic storage device is in the inactive state, there are many occasions when additional power savings are desirable or required. For example, it would be desirable to increase the number and/or the density of electronic storage devices and other heat generating devices placed on a circuit board. That is, the number and/or density of electronic storage devices and other heat generating devices placed on a circuit board is typically limited by the heat dissipation capabilities of the circuit board and/or the environment in which the circuit board is situated. Moreover, increasing the heat dissipation capabilities of the circuit board and changing the environment in which the circuit board is situated are often complex and costly endeavors. For example, liquid cooling schemes and elaborate heat sink designs can be complex and costly solutions to the problem of increasing the number and/or the density of electronic storage devices and other heat generating devices placed on a circuit board.
Another solution to the problem of increasing the number and/or the density of electronic storage devices and other heat generating devices placed on a circuit board is to decrease the power consumed by the electronic storage devices and other heat generating devices. However, this solution has mainly been directed toward decreasing supply voltage levels and instituting the above-described active and inactive states, which have been pursued to the point where no further benefits are economically feasible. Thus, unless some other power consumption limitation technique is devised for electronic storage devices and other heat generating devices, the only solutions to the problem of increasing the number and/or the density of electronic storage devices and other heat generating devices placed on a circuit board are to increase the heat dissipation capabilities of the circuit board or change the environment in which the circuit board is situated, which, as previously described, can be complex and costly.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide control circuitry which overcomes the above-stated problems. More particularly, it would be desirable to provide novel control circuitry for limiting power consumption in electronic storage devices and the like.